


A Clique of Kingfishers

by synvamp



Series: Poor sick flirty boys [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover lays down the law, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Qrow hates being sick almost as much as he loves being fussed over, Qrow's flirting game is pretty good for a man who is hallucinating, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: A little sick ficlet for our lovebirbs. The promised reply - Qrow now has Clover's cold and is feeling pretty pleased with himself when an entire army of Clovers show up to take care of him. It could just be the fever but let's not ruin the man's day.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Poor sick flirty boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653826
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	A Clique of Kingfishers

\---xxx---

“I should never have let you come over! I can’t believe I didn’t think that you might get sick too! It was so irresponsible!”

“Urgh,” Qrow groaned, “Could you maybe nurse me a little quieter?” the whole room seemed to be waaay too hot and it was spinning slowly.

All the Clovers looked down at Qrow with a concerned look on their faces. In unison, they sighed, “I’m sorry, I just feel so guilty. I mean, you look terrible!”

“Thank you, Clovers. That’s the nicest thing a chorus of people has said to me all day,” Qrow pressed his face into the pillow and groaned.

“Oh wow. We need to get your fever down.”

“What fever? I feel like I could take on the world!” Qrow insisted to his pillow.

“Then roll over, I need to take your temperature.”

“Don’t want to.”

“I could do it without you rolling over if you prefer,” the Clovers menaced.

“Urgh, you wouldn’t…”

Qrow felt deft hands tuck into his waist band.

“Hey!” he squeaked weakly, “No deflowering the sick… it’s a bad moral thing or something…”

Qrow somehow managed to prop himself up on his elbows and turn over.

“See, not so hard,” the Clovers chuckled.

“You’re all terrible people,” Qrow scowled.

The Clovers shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

They pulled it out again and looked at it, their faces all scrunching up in concern.

“Alright, I’ll get you some medication to bring your fever down,” the Clovers were back in a minute holding some white pills and a glass of water, “Come on now, just a few sips…”

Qrow didn’t really have the energy to argue with so many men so he raised a limp hand and took the water, swallowing the tablets down. That seemed to take all his energy so he tucked one arm, getting ready to slowly lower himself back to the dying position.

“Hey… hold on a sec…” he felt strong hands lift his shoulders and powerful thighs squeezed onto the couch under him. He was gently repositioned until his head rested on one Clover’s lap. A cool cloth pressed against his forehead and he slowly closed his eyes.

“There you go… that’s better. I can’t believe you weren’t going to let me in. Isn’t it nice to have someone to take care of you?”  
  


“You were all going to stick a thermometer up my ass…” Qrow muttered in protest.

“Only if you didn’t cooperate,” the Clovers laughed softly.

As the cool water took the heat from his brow, the room slowly wheeled to a halt and all the Clovers gradually became one warm thigh under his aching head, and one hand, gently stroking his hair.

“Awww…” Qrow complained.

“What? Can I get anything for you?” the voice was soft, concerned.

“All your buddies went away!” Qrow whispered sleepily, “I was looking forward to having a whole team of you…”

“Having a whole team of me _what?_ ” Clover asked, a note of joy creeping in to his voice. “Qrow…? That had better not have been the end of that sentence. You are way too sick to be so dirty.”

But Qrow had nodded off so Clover was left to use his imagination.

Which as it turns out, was more than ok by him.

\---xxx---


End file.
